The invention relates to a process and installation for reductive melting of iron scrap, powder or sponge.
Numerous attempts have been made to melt scrap in a shaft furnace heated by an intensive fuel/oxygen burner. These attempts have revealed the difficulties involved in this process. For example, the charge of scrap may fall in during melting and damage the burner. Also, when this process is used, the burner is often smothered by the fumes released from the charge.
Reductive melting of iron sponge or powder involves similar difficulties, especially as regards smothering of the burner.